The Alpha
by Poooni
Summary: In the kingdom of Fiore, there are people who can turn themselves into wolves. They are hidden throughout society and lead normal lives. They gather together in their alphas' territories in groups called packs. Lucy Heartfillia is a highschool student who is one of these wolves. What happenes when she meets the jerk that happens to be Alpha? Nalu pairing. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**KEY FOR THIS STORY:**_

 _ **Alpha - Leader of the pack**_

 _ **Alpha Female - The female leader of the pack (Alpha's mate)**_

 _ **Omega - The runt of the pack or the odd ball (The one who is left out)**_

 _ **Rouge - A wolf who betrayed their pack and/or doesn't have a pack**_

Proluge:

In the kingdom of Fiore, there are people who can turn themselves into wolves. These people are acknowledged as mere wolves. They are hidden throughout society and lead normal lives. When they meet their mate, they feel drawn towards them and cannot be separated. They gather together in their alphas' territories in groups called packs. Lucy Heartfillia is a highschool student who is one of these wolves and still has yet to find her mate. She was the Omega in her pack so she decided to move and leave her abusive pack.

It was a sunny day in Magnolia. Lucy had just woken up and was taking a shower to start her first day in her new pack. She had moved out of Crocus, thus forcing her to leave her old pack behind. She didn't mind honestly because they were always abusive to her. This also gave her an opportunity to start fresh in a place where nobody knew her. She picked out her new uniform buried in a pile of her other clothes. She was going to a new school called Fairy Tail Academy. Most of the people in her new pack was from Fairy Tail Academy so it was only natural that their alpha named the pack after the school. The Fairy Tail Pack had very nice people but an egoistic douchebag as a leader. She didn't care if the alpha was a horrible person. All she had to do was avoid him and everything would be fine and the people of the pack would accept an Omega like her unlike the other packs she had considered. She quickly grabbed some juice and frozen pancakes to eat and headed out.

"Alright! Now that everything is done, I can have some relaxation time to get me pumped up for the first day of school!" She started double checking if she had everything. Once she finished, she headed out to school forgetting to lock the door behind her She stopped and looked around at her setting. There was one house next to her's that was 5x her house's size. She stared at in awe, wondering what it would feel like to live in such a big place. She was still staring when she noticed someone looking at her through a window. When she met the person's gaze she saw that it was a boy around her age. She realized that she was still staring as she blushed and looked away in embarrassment. She continued on her path and started thinking about the boy she saw. If her eyes weren't tricking her, she thought that the boy had peculiar pink hair and tanned skin from being outside too much.

"R-R-R-R-R-I-I-I-N-N-N-G-G-G" The bell sounded signaling the students to enter the gates of the school. She was walking to her locker when she bumped into a short petite girl with blue hair, carrying a stack of books.

"Ow!" The girl cried out as the stack of books fell on her.

"Are you ok!? I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and….Hey is that _The Catcher in the Rye_?" Lucy said as she picked up the book.

"Yeah! I'm surprised that you know it. You don't look like someone who is interested in books judging by your looks." The girl scanned her figure. Lucy felt discomfort immediately but didn't want to offend the girl.

"Hehe… well looks can be deceiving" Lucy smiled.

"Hehe! I'm Levy. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Levy said as she put her hand out.

"It's ok. My name is Lucy. Nice to meet you!" Lucy said as she took her hand.

"Likewise!" Levy grinned.

"Well we better pick up these books before anyone gets hurt." Lucy started picking up the rest of the books and formed a neat little pile. The girls were too busy collecting books that they didn't notice someone stop in front of them.

"Why are these stupid books in my way?" A masculine voice said as he kicked down the hard worked pile Lucy had made. She looked up at him with anger in her eyes and stood up.

"Hey! Watch your feet jerk!" Lucy growled as the whole hallway stopped. The boy had pink hair was known as the ruler of the school. Nobody dared to defy him or his girlfriends. Lucy tried to hold back her laughter after looking at his pink hair. The boy noticed this and growled. Lucy felt a tingling feeling on her skin but decided to ignore it.

"Who ya laughin' at bitch?" The boy looked pissed which made it even harder for Lucy to stop laughing. The boy balled his fist and threw a punch at her but she dodged all thanks to her experience with people trying to hurt her in her previous pack. Lucy felt someone tug at her arm and looked down to see Levy who had gathered all her books.

"Lucy, I think it's time we left." Levy said worried and not wanting to make the situation any worse.

"But this punk still has to pay for what he did to you." Lucy said as she looked back at him. The boy was smirking in amusement. Never had anyone stood up to him and to think it was a girl who had the guts. He watched as her petite friend pulled her away while a strong man with many piercings that he recognized as Gajeel helped. Whoever that blonde chick was, she was annoying but he couldn't help but feel the wonderful sensation of having found his new prey.

School was pretty boring as usual. During lunch she couldn't help but wonder if the jerk she met today was the same person she saw through the window of her neighbor's house earlier. She was finally at her last class of the day, Math. She sat down in a random seat and waited for class to begin. She saw a familiar pink headed jerk walk in and sit directly behind her, probably to annoy her. She stared out the window next to her, trying to ignore him. The peaceful thoughts floating around in her head were soon chased away by his obnoxious voice.

"...ndie, oi blondie, you dead?"

"What do you want?"

"Nice job back there. You're the first one to stand up to me."

"Why? You special or something?"

"Well someone's new...I rule this school. Whatever I say goes." Lucy's heart skipped a beat for a second at the way he talked with authority.

"Well you sound used to being a spoiled brat." Lucy smirked. He wanted to punch her again really badly but he decided not to. Instead, he almost blurted out that he was alpha of the Fairy Tail Pack. Everyone was supposed to listen to his every command. But, he held his tongue, not wanting to reveal his secret to a regular human. Lucy retorted, seeing his hesitation. "What, you can't speak? I didn't know you were dumb as well as stupid." Lucy said with a fake pout. Just then class started and the two didn't speak again.

(Natsu POV)

"Hello Class." The teacher known as said.

" Good Morning" The students replied in unison.

"Now let's start with the attendance card." Great! He could use this opportunity to find the stupid blond's name. He looked at her and she seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"(Insert random name), (insert your name), (insert your friend's name), Lucy Heartfillia." The teacher called out.

"Here!" She replied. Lucy Heartfillia. That wasn't such a bad name after all.

"(Insert the name of a dog), (Insert your mom's name), (Insert your dad's name), (Insert the name of your crush), (Insert the name of your ex), Natsu Dragneel" The teacher called out his name.

"Yo!"

"Ah, Mister Dragneel. Looks like you're here for once" Natsu grinned back in response and the rest of the day went by. After classes were over, Lucy walked out and sat under the sakura tree in the middle of the forest. It was the biggest tree and was always blooming. It had a special serenity that brought peace to her mind, that was always at war. She decided to start her homework, but as she was writing, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to the jerk that was named Natsu Dragneel. For some unknown reason, she felt attracted in a weird way.

"Why does he make me feel weird?" She asked herself. Suddenly, she jumped up, her stuff falling onto the soft grass, "OH MY GOD! DO I HAVE A FETISH?!" She held her head, trying to calm herself "No...I can't. I would never…yeah…", comforting herself, she sat back down, but he still wouldn't leave her in peace. It seemed she would have to get over him. She saw him as a challenge and she accepted. The only way to overcome him was by getting him at her mercy. She would make that egoistic asshole bow down to her. But in order to do that, she would have to toy with him a bit and find out his weaknesses so she could use them against him. She didn't notice the time fly by as she smiled evilly. Soon the sky started to darken which woke Lucy from her trance. She quickly got up and went home.

"Oh crap! The pack meeting was today!" Lucy ran to the big rock that symbolized their meeting spot. She looked around her at her new pack. Looks like she had made it in time. The area was packed with lots of people. Most of them were people that she recognised from school. She kept looking around when she saw Levy, the bluenette that she had met today.

"Hey Levy!"

"Lu-chan! I didn't know you were a wolf!"

"Well that kinda is the point. Anyways where is that boyfriend of yours? You know the one with the piercings and scary eyes."

"Hey! He isn't scary and he is just a friend!" Levy said as she blushed.

"Uh-huh. So who is the Alpha?" Lucy hoped she could be friends with the tyrant and make a good impression.

"Um….you already met him…" Levy looked away.

"Really? Who was it?" She thought back to the weird boy that tried to flirt with her. Wasn't his name something like Lucky? Or was is Loke? Shrugging it off she returned her attention to Levy.

"You'll see…"

"At least give me a clu…" She didn't get to finish her sentence because just as she was talking the area shushed and she looked up to see the Alpha standing on the rock. Next to him was a boy that looked like the Beta. She stared up in disbelief at the Alpha. She looked at Levy who nodded at her. The tyrant that she had heard so much about was none other than the jerk that she had met earlier…..Natsu Dragneel.

 ** _I'M SO SORRY_**

 ** _ITS BEEN TWO YEARS SINCE I LAST UPDATED. I'VE BEEN A BAD AUTHOR AND PERSON AND THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR IT._**

 ** _But thanks to all of you who followed my story and kept leaving comments, I got the motivation to continue. Thank you so much and please continue to support me! :)_**

 _ **My life has actually been pretty busy and I couldn't really find a time to actually sit down and write. (okay I probably could have but I never felt happy enough, nor energetic enough.) But I didn't completely give up writing in my unexpected hiatus! I actually have entire binder filled with ideas for stories and actual stories.**_

 _ **So since I've been unfaithful, I shall give you guys a gift based on what is requested. I can do almost anything you guys want (as long as it isn't harmful, inappropriate, or unacceptable.) (examples: QandA (Cough cough nobody cares about u, shut up cough cough), more stories, etc.)**_

 _ **So thank you for waiting on me! I posted this edited chapter because dang my writing sucked a lot two years ago and it will also help me get back into the swing of things.**_

 _ **I would also like to mention that I have a Wattpad! I'm also into K-pop (cuz why not) so my first story on Wattpad is about BTS' Jimin and an OC character. I'm DelphiScrub so please check me out if u have time or effort (not begging but it would be much appreciated)**_

 _ **Thank you for reading through this and supporting me!**_

 ** _C ya later! :)_**

 ** _~Cheesepuppies12_**


	2. Sorry, Not A Story Update!

_***NOT A STORY UPDATE***_

Hey there everyone! It's me! I'm finally back!

...

...

...

 _ **PLEASEDON'TMURDERMEFORMYUNEXPECTEDLONGHAITUS!**_

SO...I accidentally ended up going on a 3-4 year haitus...

I'm so sorry for just leaving everyone all of a sudden. I started my stories three years ago but I got so stressed out with school and life that I forgot that I even had these stories.

However, I did get emails on people leaving comments and following my story and it made me so happy! Due to this, I decided to become better at writing and improve my skills! I did, unfortunately stop writing for a long period of time, due to, again, stress, so i'm pretty sure my skills have gotten even worse. I'll try my best to give you guys better stories in the future, so please forgive me if I take too long to write or if I cannot update due to work!

I know some of you are wondering what happened to me while I was gone (cuz 3 years is a lot of time)...

So for those of you who are curious, I'll explain...

Oh, I also forgot to mention I changed my username!

I went from Cheesepuppies12 to Poooni.

I felt Cheesepuppies12 was a bit childish and hard to explain to people so I just changed it to a nickname my friends call me!

SO NOW TIME FOR THE EXPLINARIPMDNEKDMFXJbarjk

 *** has stopped working***

OKAY IM BACK! I JUST NEEDED SOME BUBBLE TEA

 _Anywaaays~_

I'm going to explain to all of you curious scrubs, why I was gone so long. I'm going to split this into years.

 **YEAR 1**

So I'm a shrimpy kid (Just kidding! I've been considered tall my entire life...) and I decide to post a few of my crusty stories online! I write a few chapters but soon get lazy! Then work from school comes along (Yeah I'm still in school sigh) and I stop writing and cue my haitus. I end up forgetting about my stories...

 **YEAR 2**

So, it's a new year and since I'm in a special program (Sigh it's a program for the highly gifted and talented. I was trying to phrase it so I wouldn't sound like a snob, but I can't do that without sounding like I'm mentally ill or need special help sigh) this is my hardest year. This is the most stressful year I've had so far and a lot of drama happened, causing many people to fall into depression. I can't really say I've fallen into depression since I try being happy for the sake of my friends and I haven't been diagnosed by a doctor, but I can't say I was truly happy either. What I can say, though, is that this was my lowest point. I don't think I've ever felt as low as I did then. My self esteem was low and I absolutely hated myself. I also ended up being very easy to irritate, but that might be due to other reasons hehe. By the end of this year, I decided to change myself and I tried convincing myself that I was beautiful and whatnot. This caused my self esteem to rise and I became more confident than ever. I also forgot to mention that this was the year I became SUPER close with my friends. We were all going through similar things so we were able to lean on each other for support.

 **YEAR 3**

This is really close to the present. At the start of this year, my confidence wasn't as high as it is now, but it was still pretty high. This was a year that wasn't too stressful or scary. I'm now really loud and egoistic (I guess you could say). I was looking through my emails today when I saw that someone had followed my story! I was so happy and decided to write this to alert you guys that I was alive and I will be posting more chapters within the next few months!

SO that is pretty much what happened. I didn't really go into much detail of everything so I'm not sure if I explained it properly. It's okay though since most of you probably didn't want an explanation in the first place haha!

Anyways, I want to once again, apologize for leaving so long. I will try to improve my skills so I can improve my current stories! Thank you to everyone who read my stories, followed and Favorited them, and commented on them. You guys mean so much to me! You guy are what inspire me to write more! Please continue to support me and my crappy stories into the future!

BYEEEEEEE~!

Poooni (Cheesepuppies12)


End file.
